


KWP (Kisses without Plot)

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126881015677/kiss-fanfic-meme">Kiss Meme</a> Ficlets based on Different Types of Kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheek Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Master Post on Tumblr](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126881015677/kiss-fanfic-meme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cheek Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127056208997/cheek-kiss)

In the front hall, Arthur was wringing his hands as he stared at the butterfly backpack

“Merlin, have you-?”

“Yes.” Merlin said without missing a beat.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!” Arthur exclaimed.

“You were going to worry about something dumb.” Merlin grinned. “So I stopped you.”

“Merlin-”

“Come on, the bus will be here any second.” Merlin said, adjusting Arthur’s collar, and pulling on his tie so that it was straight. “It’ll be fine.”

“But what if-”

“The bus is here!”

Arthur saw the white-blonde braid whip past as Aithusa bounded down the steps and into the front hall. “First day of school!” She squealed with joy.

Merlin grinned down at her, his hands on his hips. “Ready to go?”

Aithusa nodded.

“Got your backpack?” Merlin asked.

Arthur bent down onto one knee and helped his daughter put on the purple butterfly backpack. “Thanks, Papa” She said, practically bouncing out of her skin with excitement. Arthur couldn’t help but grin at his little ball of energy. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

“Alright sweet pea, say goodbye to your Da.” Arthur said.

“Bye, Da!” She said as Merlin hugged her. “Bye, Papa!” She was out the door and running to the bus in the blink of an eye.

They watched from the front porch as the bus doors closed and it drove down the street.

“Arthur” Merlin sighed as he rubbed Arthur’s shoulders. “You’re going to give yourself a headache.”

Arthur didn’t reply, trying very hard not the do something ill-advised like cry because his little girl was growing up before his very eyes.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, resting his chin on Arthur’s shoulder.

“She’ll be fine.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Arthur turned his head and kissed Merlin’s cheek. “I know.”

 


	2. Earlobe Kiss and 26. Wake Up Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Earlobe Kiss and 26. Wake Up Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127011785947/hiya-i-dont-know-if-you-still-up-to-it-but-omg-i)

Arthur absolutely hated that Merlin worked the night shift. When they had moved in together, that was supposed to have meant that they were seeing so much of each other that they would get sick of it. Instead, Arthur had to work nine-to-five (usually more if his father had anything to say about it) at the office, and Merlin had to go to the hospital in the evening, not returning until the early hours of the morning.

Merlin’s shifts would change in a few weeks, but for the past two weeks it had been awful.

In the evenings Arthur was so exhausted from work that he didn’t have enough energy for much more than eat dinner while Merlin got ready for his shift. When it was time for him to leave, Merlin would kiss the top of his head, say good night as his Dr. Emrys badge hit Arthur in the face, and leave for work.

In the mornings, there was even less time. Merlin had been up on his feet all night, so he usually fell into bed, and Arthur had to head in early to work. Sometimes they didn’t even see each other at all.

Arthur woke up to the sound of the apartment door opening and closing. He grumbled and pushed his face back into the pillow. He didn’t know what time it was, but his alarm hadn’t gone off yet, so he didn’t care.

He heard the sound of keys being set down followed by footsteps. The bed dipped as Merlin sat down close to Arthur’s curled up body. He heard Merlin click off his alarm.

Merlin’s hands were cold, and Arthur’s sleep-addled brain thought something about doctor’s cold hands. He brushed Arthur’s hair away from his face. His nose was cold when he leaned down and kissed Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur grumbled. Merlin’s laugh was silent, only his breath brushing against Arthur’s face.

“Wake up, sleepy head.” Merlin whispered. He stretched out and curled his body along Arthur’s back.

Arthur mumbled into his pillow “If you’re trying to wake me up, this really isn’t working.”  For the past two weeks Arthur had had to sleep in their bed alone. Merlin lying beside him, only made him want to curl up more.

Pulling the sheets aside, Merlin snuggled in even closer, his lips brushing Arthur’s ear.

“I miss you.” Merlin said before kissing his earlobe. His nose brushed into Arthur’s hair.

Arthur sighed, his hand coming around to find Merlin’s hand. He pulled it close to his chest, completely set in sleeping for another hour.

“Arthur, you’re going to be late.”

“I’ll go in late.” Arthur countered. He was still the boss, if he came in late no one would point the finger.

Merlin sighed, before slipping under the sheets and fitting himself behind Arthur. He buried his face into the back of Arthur’s neck and pressed a kiss to his ear again. With Merlin in bed, now it was easy to doze off in the early morning light.

 


	3. Eskimo Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Eskimo Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126888985362/merthur-eskimo-kiss-that-ends-up-with-one-of-them)

Arthur Pendragon, the monarch of Camelot and the Once and Future King of Albion, was an absolute cuddle monster.

Merlin, greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth and high esteemed manservant, was very aware of this fact. In the middle of the night, in the royal chambers, where no one would ever discover that Arthur was sensitive and affectionate, the King would hold Merlin close and refuse to let him go.

He was rather aggressive about his affections. Merlin knew that the lower the sun was in the sky, the more affectionate Arthur would get. His fingers skimmed across Merlin’s shoulders. A kiss on the temple. A kiss that led to them falling into the sheets. Then Merlin lost track of where one touch lead into the other.

But later, as they lay together in bed, Arthur could coil around him, warm and loving. Merlin pressed kisses across Arthur’s brow and Arthur held him close, kissing Merlin’s cheek in return.

Their noses brushed together and Merlin kissed the bump in Arthur’s regal nose. Arthur smiled contently. He rubbed his nose against Merlin’s. Merlin pressed back, and somehow even cuddling was a competition for Arthur because in his haste to press kisses, his nose pressed hard into Merlin’s cheek and into his eye. Merlin soundlessly laughed, only the motion of his shoulders and the breath on Arthur’s lips the sign of his laughter in the dark of night. Arthur kissed the side of his eye in apology, and Merlin pulled him even closer. He rested his head on Merlin’s chest, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s neck before closing his eyes, content to sleep.

 


	4. Eyelid Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Eyelid Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127270502512/4-merthur-eyelid-kiss-if-youre-still-doing)

“Batman and Joker? Tom and Jerry? Holmes and Moriarty? Edison and Tesla?” Morgana asked, as she slid her sunglasses down her nose to look at Leon. “Coke and Pepsi?” She added with a quirk of her brow.

Leon sighed. “Merlin and Arthur”

Morgana shrugged. “Oh that kind of enemy duo.” She pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and sipped her tea. “You would think they would have come to some kind of neutral ground by now.”

“They’re both on my team! They never stop arguing!” Leon complained as he poked his eggs benedict. The company brunch was supposed to be a form of group bonding, but Leon had escaped to Morgana’s table. She had been eating with Gwen, but her secretary had run off to find Lance.

“You’ll handle them, babe.” Morgana patted her boyfriend’s hand and Leon gave her a long-suffering sigh. She did feel for him, her brother was an ass at the best of times and Merlin was a bit of a loudmouth.

Merlin and Arthur had worked in the same sphere  for over two years, and despite the fact that their hate for each other was infamous, Uther had decided to stick them in the same team. As Morgana walked back to her office, she wondered if Uther was just that naive or if he had a plan.

“Darling, you’re worrying over nothing.”

Morgana stopped in her tracks. That was Arthur’s voice, but that wasn’t Arthur, because her brother hadn’t referred to anyone as ‘darling’ in his entire life.

“But what if-!”

“Would you relax?”

Morgana froze. She inched forward so that she could see just inside the empty boardroom. Through the slightly-cracked door she could see Arthur standing with his arms holding onto something. When she shifted to the left a little, she could see none other than Merlin Emrys in front of Arthur. His arms were crossed and Arthur’s hands were on his shoulders. The scene didn’t look particularly hostile.

“Arthur, if you want to keep us a secret-”

“I want to keep this from my father.” Arthur cut him off. “I don’t want to hide us.” Arthur reached up and cupped Merlin’s face. This was definitely not an argument between enemies.

“You don’t want to hide us but you want to keep us secret.” Merlin snapped before his shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I know, Arthur. I know”

“Merlin, if my dad found out…” Arthur said, pulling Merlin closer.

Morgana was catching up very quickly, and she had to grudgingly agree with Arthur. Uther wouldn’t be happy to hear that Arthur was...dating Merlin? How long had this been going on?

Merlin leaned forward, his hands resting on Arthur’s hips. His eyes were closed and he looked all too comfortable and at ease in his so-called enemy’s arms.

“Oh, Merlin.” Arthur whispered. Still cupping Merlin’s face, he leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Merlin’s eye, and then repeating the action on the other side. “You’re a little ball of worry.”

Merlin opened his eyes and seemed to...nuzzle Arthur’s nose? Morgana never thought she would see Arthur affectionate with anyone, let alone with Merlin.

Then Merlin tilted his head and kissed Arthur, and all of a sudden Morgana felt like a peeping-tom. And since she had never been the type to do anything by halves-

“Boys, I hope you know the door is wide open!”

Merlin screamed and Arthur cursed loud enough for the whole floor to hear. Morgana stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. Give her a few minutes, she’d have them talking.

 


	5. Finger Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Finger Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127583667527/if-it-hasnt-been-asked-already-can-i-have-5)

Arthur knew when he arrived in the forest of the woodland elves. The trees were lusher, with more flowers at every pace, and a stream ran along the path like a melody.

On his white steed, he rode through the forest, his sword at his side and his quest in front of him.   
He had not been riding long when suddenly, an elf dropped from a branch and stood in front of his horse. Arthur’s steed reared back in surprise, but the elf did not move.

The elf was young-looking, though looks were deceiving, with dark hair that curled around pointed ears. He wore a green tunic, with a bow over his shoulder. He stood in front of Arthur with a smirk and hands on his hips.

“What do you think you’re doing!” Arthur snapped, as he calmed his frightened horse.

“I think you’ve lost your way, sir knight.” The elf said mockingly. “Do you know where you are?”

Arthur glared at the elf. “I know exactly where I am.”

“Do you?” The elf said with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Arthur said. “And who are you, anyway?”

“Ah, you see names are very tricky things.” The elf said. “For now, you may call me Merlin.”

Arthur knew elves could be tricky, so Arthur decided not to speak the offered name at all. “I am Sir Arthur of Camelot. I am on a quest which leads me through this forest. Is that a crime or may I pass?”

The elf hummed as his eyes assessed Arthur. “You’ll need permission from the court to pass through here.”

“What are you, the sentinel of the forest?” Arthur scoffed.

“Something like that” The elf grinned and turned on his heel. "Follow me"

Reluctantly, Arthur followed, knowing that he shouldn’t upset the Elven Court if he wanted free passage. The palace of the elves wasn’t far and soon Arthur’s steed was coming to a stop as Arthur looked up in awe. The palace of the woodland elves was made of the forest itself, branches intertwining into a structure as tall as the trees themselves.

The sentinel elf led him to the gates, but departed with a mocking bow before Arthur could say anything more. The elven guards took him to the Elven throne room.

In the throne room, Arthur bowed to the Elven King  who stood tall and proud amongst his court. The king gladly welcomed Arthur to his court, and requested that Arthur join him for dinner.

Arthur was taken to a room, beautiful in itself with a view of the forest just as breathtaking. He changed into his red tunic and returned to the King’s great hall where dinner would be held.

When he entered the King greeted him warmly and offered him wine. Then, the sentinel from the forest entered, wearing deep blue robes and a silver circlet.

The king smiled, “This is my son, the Prince of the Elven Forest.”

Arthur stood and bowed to the prince, knowing his surprise was written across his face. The elf smiled, still looking as cocky as he had in the forest. “I’m glad to make a proper acquaintance with you, sir knight.”

“As am I, your highness.” Arthur said, wanting to say more but not daring to in front of the king.

They sat down to dinner and ate. All was well until the King asked of Arthur’s quest.

"What is your quest, young knight?" The king asked.

"I seek the stone of Emrys." Arthur said. He believed it to be in the mountain beyond this forest, where it had been hidden long ago.

It was silent for far too long and when Arthur looked to the King, his face was stone cold and his eyes blazing. Arthur looked to the Prince for help, but his eyes were wide with shock.

Before Arthur could ask what harm he had done the King shouted, “Guards! Take him to the dungeons.”

In his cell Arthur paced. Despite the fact that the entire palace was made of flora, the cell was made of iron and stone, making Arthur feel cold and weak.

He didn’t know how long he stayed down there, but no one spoke to him and no one brought him food for at least two days.

Arthur was surprised on the third day, that it was the Prince of all people who visited him.

“I must not stay long.” The Prince said as a greeting. “Take this.”

He handed Arthur bread and wine, which Arthur took happily. Before he bit into it though, he looked at the Prince warily. “Why am I here?”

He shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry. You truly do not know what you have stumbled upon.” He pulled away as he said. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Wait! Merlin!” Arthur held onto the cell bars, surprised when the name slipped from his lips. The elf stopped and turned to look at him. “Why does the King not wish for me to find the stone of Emrys?”

Merlin tentatively touched Arthur’s hand, wrapped around the iron. “I’m sorry, Arthur. I can not tell you.”

Then he left and Arthur was alone again.

To Arthur’s surprise, Merlin visited him once a day, bringing him food and water despite the King’s wishes. They spoke softly between the cell bars, and Arthur found that he liked the Prince.

“I am not allowed to leave the forest” Merlin said one day. “I am as trapped as you are.”

“Why?” Arthur asked.

Merlin looked down. “You truly do not know anything of the stone of Emrys, do you? At first I thought you might have been playing the fool, but you are truly ignorant.”

“The stone of Emrys?” Arthur asked, caught off guard. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s the reason for both our imprisonment.” Merlin said. “The stone once resided in the mountains beyond the forest, as you told me you believed. But years ago it was found by the King. As a gift, he gave it to me, not knowing its power.”

Merlin raised his hand through the cell bars. Arthur looked at the ring which always rested on Merlin’s index finger. It was silver and gold with a stone of ever changing color. He had always admired the ring, but had always believed it to be an enchantment and nothing more. Now Arthur knew at once that it was the stone of Emrys.

“It gave me the power of the earth.” Merlin said, his eyes glowing gold as he created a flower in the palm of his hand. “But it also tied me to this forest for all of my immortal life.”

“Merlin…” Arthur reached out to cup his friend’s face, his heart aching for him. “I’m so sorry.”

Merlin gave a sad smile. “The ring can not be taken off. I’ve tried everything, but it will not be moved.”

“Is there nothing you can do?” Arthur asked, wishing with all his might that he may set Merlin free.

“There are old legends, but none of them make sense.” Merlin said. “My father has given up. He’s afraid that any attempt to remove the stone will kill me. It’s not true but his fear reigns him.”

The next time he saw the prince, Arthur asked him for a favor. “Bring me the old legends about the stone.” He said, “I have nothing to do here and maybe I can find something that will help you.”

Merlin gave him a sad smile. “Wouldn’t you rather I put my efforts toward freeing you?”

“Have you been trying?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“Yes.” Merlin said. “And when I succeed I will miss you, for you cannot enter the forest again when I set you free.”

Arthur’s heart tugged in his chest. “Bring me the scrolls. Please.”

Merlin returned the next day with the scrolls and Arthur poured over them. He read them in all manner of ways, even translating them for another interpretation. Merlin had lost hope years ago, but Arthur hadn’t.

Then, one day, everything clicked into place.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted when he saw him, happy with his success.

“We must hurry, I’ve found a way to set you free.” Merlin said, a key opening his cell door. Arthur stood in shock as Merlin held out his hand for Arthur to take.

Arthur stepped out of the cell, “I have figured out how to free you of the stone.”

Merlin gave Arthur a sad smile. “We don’t have time. You must go.”

“I’m not leaving without you.” Arthur said stubbornly.

“Arthur, you know I can’t.”

Arthur did not hesitate. He stepped forward, held Merlin’s face in his hands, and kissed him. Merlin let out a noise of shock, but only a moment later he was holding Arthur close and kissing him.

When Arthur moved away, he took Merlin’s hand in his. He recited from the scrolls. “‘Only those pure of heart are Emrys. Only those who seek nothing are the key. Only lips will warm the stone.’” Arthur touched the ring on Merlin’s finger.

He pulled on the ring but it did not give way. Merlin gave a soft noise of grief.

“Arthur, I will miss you” Merlin kissed him again, his hand still in Arthur’s. “But I am cursed to stay here.”

“No” Arthur said, his brow furrowing. “All the scrolls said-!” He turned to go back into the cell where the scrolls were hidden, but Merlin stopped him.

Merlin’s eyes were wide, with what looked like hope. “Arthur, wait. I know.” He gave a small smile, as an idea came to him. “Come here.”

He reached up to Arthur’s face, and softly pressed his fingers to Arthur’s lips. Suddenly Arthur understood, and he pressed kisses to Merlin’s fingertips. He took Merlin’s hand in his own and kissed Merlin’s knuckles before resting his lips over the stone.

Merlin gasped and Arthur felt the stone warm under his lips. The ring slipped off his finger, and fell into Arthur’s hand. He looked up and Merlin’s eyes were wide with tears of joy.

“Arthur.” Merlin whispered in awe, a smile spreading across his lips.

Arthur dropped the ring and kissed Merlin, who wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders tightly. When they pulled away, Merlin’s eyes glowed gold, showing that the stone had left its gift in the Prince.

“Come with me?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, grabbing Arthur’s hand and guiding him out of the palace.

On Arthur’s steed, they rode out of the forest where both of them were free.

 


	6. Foot Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Foot Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127025210972/if-i-really-may-then-please-please-merthur-and-the)

It was raining softly as King Arthur walked through the lower town. He was dressed in simple clothes, with only his red cape as a sign of royalty. Followed behind the king were the knights and his personal servant, each carrying a basket filled with food and money.

Only a few days before the Easter celebration, the King to Camelot handed out alms to those in need. The common people would watch him talk to every person he came across. Some had seen his majesty sit on his throne as he took audience with his people, and all had remarked on how regal he had looked. Now he merely looked like a man, kind and gentle as he walked in the light rain.

For every beggar he passed, he offered them something from the baskets, along with a place of shelter. In every home he would give out food and a gold coin to the children. Several times he stooped before a common person and washed their feet.

The common people of Camelot adored their King, and he adored them in return. No story was left unheard, no beggar gone hungry, and no one forgotten.

When the holy Thursday came to a close, Merlin watched as the King rested in his chambers, a fire in the hearth.

“Merlin, come here?” Arthur requested. The commoners must have rubbed off on Arthur if he was asking instead of commanding.

Merlin was surprised when Arthur rose from his seat and offered it to Merlin. To humor him, Merlin set down the cleaning cloth in his hand, and sat in Arthur’s chair. Merlin watched the fire, his ears listening to Arthur rummage through something beside the bed.

Arthur kneeled before Merlin, and something in the way he looked kept Merlin from speaking out to tease or mock.

The king set down the bowl and pitcher that he used to wash his face in the morning. He unbuckled Merlin’s boots, and carefully removed them. Arthur rolled up his trousers, his thumb running down Merlin’s ankle. Merlin’s hands felt oddly useless as they rested on the chair.

Using a cloth Arthur washed Merlin’s feet, his eyes steady on his task. Merlin couldn’t keep his eyes anywhere but Arthur’s face, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed  in concentration. By the time Arthur was finished, Merlin didn’t want to dirty his feet with his boots.

Finally, Arthur looked up at him. His eyes were earnest, as if pleading for Merlin to understand his silent promise of fidelity.

“Arthur” Merlin said faintly.

Arthur bent down and softly kissed the top of Merlin’s foot. “You have part of me.”

Merlin bent down so that his hand covered Arthur’s, his eyes repeating the same promise of loyalty and faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, the history nerd part of me just took over. This was a tradition in the middle ages as part of Maundy Thursday. The references to the Bible are from John 13:8-17. Usually I write the Merlin characters as pagan, but this was all I could think of because that’s what my history studies have does to me).


	7. Forehead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127356120717/since-the-forehead-kiss-isnt-crossed-yet-im-just)

Merlin had been Camelot’s court sorcerer for over fifteen years. Every day seemed to hold new adventures and challenges. A new treaty, an assassination attempt, or a tournament was already around the corner. But some days, the gods blessed him with a simple day of routine.

He started his day with Gaius. He worked over the healing potions for an hour before he was pulled away to the round table. At Arthur’s right hand, Merlin listened to the meeting and gave his best magical advice. He had lunch with the knights, before heading to the training field. Mixing magic and sword, he trained with Gwen and Lancelot’s son, Kay, who was a squire and soon-to-be knight. The boy was strong and smart. Arthur would soon appoint Kay as his successor, the son of his finest knight and his high-esteemed advisor.

Afterwards, Merlin headed to Arthur’s chambers. When Merlin opened the door to the king’s chamber’s Arthur was slumped in his chair, almost falling out of it. Merlin’s heart jumped and his mind raced as he thought of every type of enchantment, knife, and poison that could be used on the king.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted as he ran to his side.

The king bolted upright in his seat with a shout and his hands slammed on the desk. “What! What happened?”

He looked around, rubbing his face tiredly.

Merlin’s heart slowed as he realized Arthur had merely fallen asleep over his paperwork. He smiled and rubbed Arthur’s back tenderly. “Resting your eyes, your majesty?”

“I wasn’t sleeping.” Arthur said groggily.

“You need rest, Arthur.” Merlin said, knowing that today would be a perfect day for his king to relax. These simple days were few and far between.

“I need to finish this.” Arthur waved his hand over the paperwork.

“Tomorrow.” Merlin said as he leaned against Arthur’s chair. “Come to dinner with Gwen and Lance. I’m certain that Kay wants to tell you all about his training.”

Arthur smiled and rested his head against the back of his chair. He looked up at Merlin, holding his wrist in a loose grip. “How did his training go today?” Arthur asked. He usually was there, but he had been pulled away.

“Smoothly.” Merlin said. “He’s doing wonderfully, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded and Merlin watched as his brow pinched with worry. “Am I rushing him? Does he know what we’ve discussed?”

“You’re not rushing him.” Merlin comforted. “Gwen told me that Kay is fully aware of how you see him. He’s lucky to have more than just his father and mother, but the King and his knights as well.”

“He wasn’t born into royalty. He doesn’t have the same duty that I was born with. If he doesn’t wish-”

“Then he will tell you.” Merlin said. “Kay has never held back his feelings to you.”

Arthur smiled and pulled on Merlin’s wrist. “I wonder who taught him that, hm?”

Merlin grinned widely.

He pushed back Arthur’s hair, seeing the flecks of white hair mixed with the blond. Merlin’s own hair had begun to grey at his temples. Arthur had said it made him look wiser. But Arthur’s age wasn’t in the white hairs that seamlessly blended with the blond, it was in his eyes and the crease of his brow as he bore the weight of the kingdom.

Merlin leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Arthur’s brow.

“My King, you worry too much.” Merlin whispered.

Arthur cupped Merlin’s chin and tipped his head down so that he could return the kiss, his lips pressing against Merlin’s brow. “Is all well, then?” Arthur asked.

“All is well.” Merlin promised.

 


	8. Hand Kiss and 18. Kiss on the Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Hand Kiss and 18. Kiss on the Stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8\. Hand Kiss Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127104952057/im-in-love-with-your-kiss-meme-could-you-please)   
>  [18\. Stomach Kiss Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127189425052/hello-hello-just-if-no-one-requested-it-yet-kiss)

Lord Pendragon mounted his mare quickly, her hooves crashed against the gravel road along Camelot estate. Only that morning had he received news that Mr. Emrys had returned from town to the country. Perhaps it was imprudent to call on his friend so soon but it did not matter.

His heart was racing in his chest. Ealdor was only a few miles from Lord Pendragon’s country estate, and within a few minutes his mare was walking through the village streets. The Emrys home was a small cottage on the outskirts of the village, but it was always warm and welcome.

When Lord Pendragon dropped from his horse, he hastily straightening his coat and hat. When he knocked on the door, the servant let him in and guided him to the small sitting room in the front of the house. The door was closed and he only had a spare moment to breath before it was opened and his presence was announced.

“Lord Pendragon!” Mrs. Emrys exclaimed with a smile. “What a pleasant surprise. Please, come in and have a seat.”

He bowed to her and kissed her hand “Thank you, ma’am.” His eyes searched the room, but no one else was there.

“My dear Merlin has just returned from town only yesterday. But I’m sure you already knew that.” Mrs. Emrys said with a grin. “He left an hour ago to call on Miss Smith. He should be back anytime now.”

Without another word, Arthur heard the gentleman in the hall. The door opened, “Mama-?” His words cut off as he saw Lord Pendragon, who turned on his heel. He bowed as Mr. Emrys’ eyes widened.

“Arthur!” He said with surprise. “Lord Pendragon, I did not expect to see you here!” For a moment he said nothing, then he found his words. “I’ve just arrived back from London.”

“So your mother tells me.” Lord Pendragon responded. “How was your journey?”

“Very good.” He said as he walked further into the sitting room. They all sat down, but only a moment later Mrs. Emrys stood up again, and the two gentleman rose to their feet.

“Oh sit, please.” Mrs. Emrys said “I’ll leave you two to catch up. I need to talk with Mary about supper. Lord Pendragon, will you be dining with us this evening?”

“If you’ll have me.” Lord Pendragon said with a bow of his head. Mrs. Emrys smiled and exited with a short cursty.

When the door was closed the two men were left in the sitting room in silence.

“I received your letter.” Arthur said. He stood and moved to the couch where Merlin was sitting.

“I hope you burned it.” Merlin chastised.

Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his. He was still wearing his leather gloves, and Arthur pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “I have memorized it.” Arthur said. “Do you know how long I waited for your return?”

“I was gone but for a month.” Merlin responded as Arthur stripped his glove. He pressed another kiss to Merlin’s palm, skin to skin.

He looked up and quoted from Merlin’s letter. “‘Remember my lips and think of me softly. When I return, I shall have you.’” Arthur kissed Merlin’s wrist.

“I keep my promises, my love.” Merlin said in a hushed voice.

By the hand, Arthur pulled Merlin close and kissed him properly. Merlin’s hands ran into Arthur’s hair, one hand still gloved and the other bare.

***

By the time Mr. Emrys arrived at Camelot Estate, the guests had already arrived and the dancing had already begun. He greeted Miss Pendragon with a kiss on the hand, and always prepared to turn the tables, she asked Mr. Emrys for a dance.

Mr. Emrys spotted Lord Pendragon across the room as he dance with his lordship’s sister. He gave a smile and a nod in greeting as he spoke with Mr. Knightly, but nothing more. Mr. Emrys turned back to his partner just in time to catch her hand as the dance progressed.

Mr. Emrys always enjoyed parties, where he could freely speak with his friends while enjoying wine and music. Lord Pendragon was not as fond of parties as he, mentioning his distaste with the need to talk with so many unpleasant relations. Yet, after Mr. Emrys had met Lord Pendragon, his lordship had held many more parties than he previously had.

When the party began to dwindle, and the guests took their carriages back home, no one noticed that Mr. Emrys’ horse stayed in Camelot’s stables. If Mr. Emrys decided to stay the night after a long night of wine, then no one would think twice on the matter.

In Lord Pendragon’s rooms, a fire burned warmly in the hearth and a single candle was lit on the bedside table. Resting with his back against the headboard and a book in hand, Lord Pendragon read to himself. And lying comfortably between his lordship’s legs, was Mr. Emrys.

Arthur’s hand ran into Merlin’s hair, idly twirling the dark locks as he read. Merlin rested his chin on Arthur’s hip and watched the light from the fire play across his face.

Parties always ended like this. Throughout the evening they would watch each other from across the room, avoid casual touches even when the crowded room pushed them together. Then, when everyone had gone home and they were safe behind Arthur’s locked door, it was like an explosion as they tore at each other’s clothes.

Now, Merlin stretched his body leisurely, bumping Arthur’s legs and making Arthur look down at him with a raised brow. Merlin smiled easily, his eyelids low and his heart beating happily.

“I am trying to read, Mr. Emrys.” Arthur said, faking his imperious tone.

“My apologies, my lord.” Merlin said, with a smirk. Merlin ran his hands along Arthur’s torso, turning his head so that his lips nuzzled a kiss to Arthur’s stomach. He ran a dozen kisses up Arthur’s torso, from his navel to the center of his chest.

“Merlin.” Arthur whispered as he cupped the back of Merlin’s head, pulling him so that he was hovering above Arthur.

“Put the book away” Merlin said across Arthur’s lips.

The book was flung onto the floor.

 

 


	9. Hickey Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Hickey Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126924789677/9)

Despite popular belief, Merlin wore the neckerchief because it was part of the royal manservant's attire.

George wore one too! He just wore it...neater. Merlin didn’t like it itching against his skin, so he let the fabric fall over his shirt. George always had a minor heart attack everytime he saw Merlin, as if his mere untidy presence was enough to cause the fall of Camelot. Luckily, Merlin was the one keeping Camelot together.

The neckerchief covered Merlin’s neck, although he didn’t have anything to hide under there. Well...He had always been rather self conscious of just how much his collarbones stuck out...Then there was last years incident with the assassin that almost cut his throat and now he had a thin scar across his neck...But other than that he didn’t have anything to hide under there.

Of course he hadn’t had anything to hide under there yesterday, but today was a different story.

Merlin was in the armory, self-consciously pulling on his neckerchief.

"What are you doing there, Merlin?" Gwaine called as he strutted into the room.

Merlin jumped in his seat before he relaxed. He ran oil over Arthur's armor another time. "Training finish already?" He asked.

"Yeah, Arthur's in a good mood." Gwaine grinned as he sat next to Merlin, pulling out his sword and began to sharpen it himself. He had gotten used to doing it himself when he wasn't a knight.

The knights came in from the training field, all setting down their armor, polishing their weapons, or sending armor to someone who could fix it. Merlin always enjoyed the easy camaraderie of the knights, but today Merlin could feel Arthur's eyes on him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The king went through his normal routine, talking with each of his knights about their training before going over his weapons and armor. Merlin stood up and helped Arthur remove his armor.

When Arthur was only in his chain mail, he dismissed his Knights and dragged Merlin down the halls and into his chambers. Merlin's was against the wall again, just like he had been last night.

"Arthur you can't cut training short-" Merlin said, but even his sentence was cut off as Arthur kissed him. He tugged at Merlin's neckerchief, revealing the red lovebites underneath.

"Someone will see the-" Merlin insisted as Arthur kissed just beneath his jaw where his neckerchief would never cover.

"Let them." Arthur growled, in a confident way that only the King could have.

Unlike anything else about their friendship, this was new. They had been friends for years, but this lust and open affection was brand new. Merlin let his head fall back, letting Arthur suck more lovebites to match the old ones, just as eager to explore this new thread between them as Arthur. 


	10. Lick Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Lick Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127114234447/i-managed-an-entire-day-without-leaving-a-kiss)  
>  NSFW

“I don’t believe anyone is going to believe we’ve been on a hunting trip if we don’t bring back any game, Arthur”

“Are you doubting my ability to trap a couple rabbits?” Arthur asked as he stepped into the lake’s cool waters.

“Fine” Merlin crossed his arms “And what if a subject of Camelot sees their King swimming naked in a lake?”

Arthur laughed as he dipped under the lake’s water. When he surfaced he was still smiling. Stripped completely bare, the king had never looked more human. On his throne, in his crown, he looked like a regal god, but here, he looked like a carefree man with a boyish smile.

“Merlin, would you please stop nagging and enjoy yourself?” Arthur said, splashing water at Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but he stripped down and waded into the lake. The summer day was blazing hot and the lake’s cool waters felt refreshing on his skin. Arthur swam over to him, a smirk on his lips, and dunked Merlin beneath the water, as if he was still the rowdy young prince of so many years ago.

In retaliation Merlin ducked under the water and grabbed Arthur’s legs, toppling Arthur over. They tangled together in the water, their bodies slick and warm in the summer heat.

Merlin surfaced, gasping for breath. Arthur’s lips were already on his chest, licking the water from his skin. He gasped, his hand searching for some kind of purchase. Arthur pushed him backward until he hit a sun-warmed boulder on the lake’s edge. Arthur lifted him by his thighs and pushed him onto the warm, smooth surface, his lips and tongue still tracing Merlin’s chest.

“Enjoying yourself yet?” Arthur asked, licking and then sucking on Merlin’s collarbone.

“You absolute tyrant.” Merlin hissed, his head falling back. If Arthur kept this up, they wouldn’t have time for any hunting. Arthur didn’t seem to mind.

 


	11. Kiss on the Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Kiss on the Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127278817672/forehead-kiss-or-kiss-on-the-neck-pleaseeeeee)

“Seven minutes in heaven” Gwaine announced.

“You mean seven minutes in hell.” Arthur countered.

Gwaine held the hat of names in front of Arthur’s face. “Pick one.”

Everyone at the party was urging him on and Arthur never backed down from a challenge. Still, Arthur made sure to glare at Gwaine as he stuck his hand in the hat. Picking out a scrap of paper, he paled when he saw the name.

“Merlin.” He said. Somewhere behind him, there was a loud squawking noise.

“Gwaine!” Merlin shouted as if it was Gwaine’s fault that Arthur had grabbed his name out of the hat. Someone pushed him so that he was standing next to Arthur, the closet door looming in front of them.

“Rules are rules, my friend!” Gwaine said, which was something Arthur never thought he would hear him say.

“But!” Arthur said as he gestured to Merlin beside him.

“Come on, Arthur.” Morgana challenged from behind him. “Or are you homophobic?”

“No!” Arthur snapped. Merlin, the only out-and-proud boy in their school, was looking like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

Arthur wasn’t a homophobe. No, in fact, Arthur was super gay. Super gay and so in the closet that he had tea with Narnia's Ice Queen every friday. So gay that the idea of kissing another boy made his face turn every shade of red. And kissing Merlin...that made Arthur want to collapse right where he was.

“Fine.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist and he stomped into the closet. The closet door shut behind them before they were even in all the way, and Merlin fell into him, his body pressing against Arthur’s.

From the outside, music started to play loudly. Arthur could hear Gwaine yell “Seven minutes! You’re on the clock!”

With one hand, Arthur held Merlin’s shoulder so that he could get his bearings, and with the other he finally found the closet’s light switch. A dull light bulb flickered on above them.

“Look, Arthur.” Merlin said. “You don’t have to- Gwaine’s just messing around.”

“If we don’t at least kiss, I won’t hear the end of it. Ever.” Arthur said. “If you don’t want to, just tell Gwaine to fuck off. He listens to you.”

“No, he really doesn’t” Merlin said with a sigh. “Look, Arthur...Gwaine switched all the names in the hat to my name so that you would pick me. I thought he was joking, but apparently not.”

“What?” Arthur asked. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s an idiot.” Merlin groaned. “In a really weird roundabout way, Gwaine was trying to help me.” Merlin sighed. “It’s probably not a surprise that, along with every other boy-liking student at school, I fancy you. ”

“You fancy me?” Arthur asked, suddenly wondering if this was a dream or Gwaine had put something in his drink.

“Don’t get defensive about it. I’m not going to attack you or anything.” His ears were bright red as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Let’s just shake hands and call it a day, yeah?”

“I’m not getting defensive! I thought you hated me!” Arthur said, because he had. Merlin always snapped at him when Arthur would stick his foot in his mouth (which he did often because Merlin made him so nervous.)

“Well, I don’t. Okay?” Merlin snapped, his face still red. “Can we end this embarrassment now?”

“We still have at least five more minutes.” Arthur said.

“Fine.” Merlin said. “But I’m not making you kiss me, despite Gwaine’s gray-morals.”

“You don’t have to make me. I’ll kiss you.”

“I don’t want your pity, Arthur.” Merlin said.

Arthur held Merlin’s shoulder and turned him so that they faced each other. “Merlin, it wouldn’t be out of pity.” He took a single step forward and suddenly he was in Merlin’s space. “If anything,” Arthur said, looking down at Merlin’s lips. “You would be taking pity on me. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages.”

Merlin’s eyes were wide. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“I’m not joking. No one knows that I’m in the closet.” Arthur said before looking around. “Quite literally.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed as if he still didn’t believe him. Arthur decided action was better than words. He cupped the side of Merlin’s head, moving forward until his lips skimming Merlin’s cheek. Merlin didn’t push him away, so he pushed forward. His lips ran along Merlin’s jaw until they ran along his neck.

“God, your neck” Arthur groaned as he opened his mouth and sucked on Merlin’s throat. He always wore scarves, and Arthur had never decided if that was a burden or a blessing, because Merlin’s neck was so perfect for kissing.

Merlin’s hands grabbed onto Arthur’s shoulders as Arthur continued to kiss his neck. He let out a moan and the sound reverberated along Arthur’s lips.

“Oh God, you are gay.” Merlin hissed, as Arthur pressed closer so that Merlin was pressed against a wall. Arthur licked along the tendon in Merlin’s neck, not caring anymore if this was a dream or not.

“Very gay, and very into you.” Arthur said as he pulled away from Merlin’s neck. “Can I kiss you?”

Merlin used his grip on Arthur’s shirt to haul him forward, kissing him furiously. As they kissed, Arthur lost track of time, but Gwaine didn’t.

“Time’s up!”

The door swung open and since Arthur had been pressing Merlin against the door, they both fell to the ground. Merlin sprawled on the floor, his pupils dilated, his lips red and his neck covered in marks. As Arthur hovered above him on his hands and knees, he knew his lips were just as red and his hair sticking up from where Merlin had been running his hands through it.

“Um…” Arthur said as everyone looked at them. “Is this a good time to come out of the closet?”


	12. Navel Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Navel Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126890727382/merlin-and-arthur-12-thx)

Merlin came home from work to find Arthur lying on their bed. He was laid out like a starfish, his arms out and his legs splayed. He was fast asleep, in his comfy clothes. Merlin leaned against the doorframe, looking at his boyfriend.

Arthur had been so exhausted for the last few weeks, as he finished up an important case at the firm. This morning had been the very last meeting, the very last handshake and, the very last piece of paper work. Merlin had told Arthur to take the rest of the day off, and now it seemed that he had taken Merlin’s advice.

As Arthur laid flat on his back, he let out a soft snore. Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing that Arthur needed a pillow under his head, but apparently had passed out so quickly he hadn’t even gotten under the covers properly. Merlin walked over, grabbing a pillow, when he saw that Arthur’s shirt had rolled up, revealing his navel and the dark blond hairs leading down.

Merlin grinned, dropping the pillow and moving carefully over the bed so that he was straddling Arthur, without waking him up. With a soft hand on Arthur’s hips, Merlin leaned down. Pressing his lips to Arthur’s stomach, he blew a loud raspberry.

Arthur startled fully awake. He yelped loudly, his arms and legs pulling up, making him bounce on the bed ridiculously. On instinct, Arthur tackled Merlin to the bed. Arthur’s eyes were wide as he accessed the situation. Merlin was laughing so hard, tears were running down his cheeks.

“Why- You-!” Arthur said as he started to tickle Merlin in retaliation. Merlin eventually gave in, and when Arthur pressed him into the bed this time, it was to kiss him soundly.

 


	13. Kiss in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Kiss in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127090650587/kiss-in-the-rain-for-merlinarthur-plz-thnx-a)

The river was covered in sparkling diamonds as the raindrops covered its surface. The ferry horn blared above Merlin’s head. As the rain came down in torrents, people are rush onto the boat, umbrellas bumping together. Merlin pulled his hood further over his head, adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder.

It had only been a few days ago when Merlin had been curled up in Arthur’s arms, warm and content to stay there. Now, the rain soaked through his coat, leaving him cold.

Merlin tried to remember all the reasons he was leaving Camelot. He told himself that this new research job in New York was everything he had dreamed about since he had started working as a scientist. The only reason he had worked at Camelot Research was because he wanted this job in New York. All he had to do was get on this ferry, take a cab to the airport...and he would have all his dreams.

But had his dreams changed? All of a sudden his dreams seemed to be filled with more than just his job, but with Arthur too.

Arthur, who hadn’t had a clue that Merlin had been hoping for this job in New York ever since he started working for Camelot. Arthur, who had raged when he found out Merlin had been planning to leave all along. Arthur, who had looked heartbroken when Merlin told him he was leaving and Arthur couldn’t stop him.

Merlin stepped on the ramp of the ferry, his mind set on the task at hand and his heart left behind. In the noise of the rain and people, Merlin barely heard the shout.

“Wait!”

“Sir, if you don’t have a ticket-”

“Does it look like I give a damn? Excuse me.”

“Sir!”

“Merlin!”

Merlin turned around, people bumping into him and glaring as he blocked the rampway.

“Merlin!” Arthur ran through the people, who parted for the crazed man. He wasn’t even wearing a coat, just his usual suit that he wore to work everyday. It was completely soaked, Arthur’s hair plastered to his forehead and his shirt sticking to him, almost completely transparent with the rain.

“Arthur?” Merlin could barely hear his own voice, feeling his hope flutter in his chest.

“I’m coming with you.” Arthur panted, out of breath from running. He looked like he ran all the way from his office to the docks.

“You have to-” Merlin tried to start but Arthur cut him off.

“I’ve been trying to break away from my father’s old ways for years! And I thought I could change it from here, but who says I can’t start a new research insitute somewhere else? And I was so caught up on- I thought you wanted to leave me and used this job in New York as an excuse to be thousands of miles away from me but then I realized that I love you and I’d leave all of this behind for you. And if you felt any fraction of what I feel, then maybe...Maybe I could come with you.”

Throughout his whole speech, Arthur had slowly stepped closer and closer to Merlin until they were only an arm’s length apart. Some people on the ramp were watching the couple carefully.

Merlin felt the tears warm mix with the cold rain on his face. “I love you too.” Merlin said as he crashed into Arthur, his lips catching Arthur’s in a rough kiss. His hood fell off, rain running down his collar. Pressing against Arthur’s soaked clothes, Merlin became drenched in an instant. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin’s waist and Merlin held Arthur’s jaw, keeping him close.

“Come with me?” Merlin asked in between one heated kiss and the next.

“Yes.” Arthur promised.

The rain was still pouring down around them.

 


	14. Kiss in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Kiss in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126940091307/can-you-do-14-as-merthur-after-a-snowball-fight-or)

They’re in the gymnasium, where the heat seems to fill the large space effortlessly. It’s early in the school year, and it's still blazing hot. Summer holidays may have finished, but the heat hasn’t left just yet. Coach Leon is trying to be nice when he told the students to play football in the gym, but even the heat invades the gym. Arthur is trying to play football with the other kids, but no one (even Arthur) doesn’t seem to have any heart for it.

Merlin, who always hated gym class and doesn’t have any patience for it during his last year of school, is lying on the gym floor. He’s trying not to think about how hot it is, even as he sweats through his shirt. He thinks of cool things: ice cream, ice cubes, snow… That’s when he gets the idea.

“Merlin, you’re not supposed to use your magic here.” Will hisses at Merlin, even as he looks up in wonder at the snow falling from the gym ceiling.

When the first snowflakes fall onto the student’s heads, everyone pauses, looks at each other, before erupting into chaos. They know magic isn’t allowed on campus, but it's hot as hell and no one is about to point fingers. By the time the snow has covered the gym floor, Coach Leon has completely given up on keeping the kids from running and rolling in the magic-snow.

A snow fight ensues, and Merlin’s in the center of it. Arthur’s watching him with a knowing look, and Merlin knows he’s been found out. Merlin sticks out his tongue and throws a snowball, surprised that it hits Arthur right in the face. He starts running, knowing without a doubt that Arthur is chasing him. They throw more snowballs at each other, barely a few feet away, soaking each other with the snow. They’re laughing their heads off and Merlin’s heart is fluttering in his chest.

Arthur tugged Merlin behind the gym bleachers, his cheeks flushed with the cold snow and the exertion.

“You did this, didn’t you?” Arthur asked, already knowing the answer. Merlin smiles at him, his eyes flashing gold as more snow falls onto Arthur’s golden hair.

“You’re going to get in so much trouble, idiot.” Arthur said, sounding a little worried before knocking Merlin aside the head.

“You’re not going to tell anyone.” Merlin grinned, knowing Arthur would keep his secret. Ever since they had started sneaking around, Arthur had never told anyone about their relationship, or about Merlin’s magic. They kept it close to chest, just like how Arthur was pulling Merlin now, pressing him against the gym bleachers.

Arthur kissed him, the snow still falling onto their heads. It was cold, but the air was still blazing hot outside, mixing the feelings across their cool and hot lips.

 


	15. Kiss on the Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Kiss on the Nose (and bonus Kiss on the Hair for colinmorganshair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127138391327/so-no-top-of-the-head-kisses-my-tumblr-moniker)

It was blazing hot which meant one important thing: Arthur was being whiny. The summer heat wave in England was bearing down on the uni students who had stayed on campus for the summer and the only benefit of the heat was that they were together to complain about it. Arthur was- in Gwaine’s words- more of a ‘princess’ about it.

(“Merlin” Arthur had whined loudly. “Can’t you make it less hot.” He had wiggled his fingers to indicate Merlin’s magic, which he was studying in uni.

“Your father would kill you if he heard you say that. And then kill me.” Merlin had said. His boyfriend’s father, staunch anti-magic supporter, did not need to know that Merlin had magic, thank you very much.)

So the next Saturday the group of friends (all ten of them) piled into the cars and they drove to the beach. The water was cool and the ocean breeze eased the heat, and made everyone happier (especially Arthur).

Despite the breeze it was still hot, so some headed straight for the water, cooling off in the ocean waves, and others headed to the shops for air conditioning. Merlin and Arthur had played in the waves for a while, but Merlin always had his mind on food, so they soon grabbed their towels and headed to the shops.

“You’re doing that on purpose” Arthur grumbled as he stuck his spoon into his mint chip ice cream.

“Doing what?” Merlin asked, as he licked the vanilla ice cream the was melting off the waffle cone, his eyes on Arthur.

“I hate you.” Arthur groaned, focusing on his ice cream instead.

“You love me.” Merlin dragged out the ‘o’ as he leaned into Arthur, pressing his face into the side of Arthur’s face.

“Stop it.” Arthur mock-whined as he batted Merlin’s face away from him. “Let me eat my ice cream.”

Instead of moving away Merlin leaned closer and pecked a kiss on Arthur’s nose. “Love you too, you prat.” When Arthur looked over at him again he was grinning.

Late in the afternoon, the group began to set up wood for an evening bonfire. The sun was setting, casting orange and pink lights on the clouds.

Arthur sat on a piece of driftwood with Merlin sitting in the sand between his legs. He was casting spells so that the clouds changed colors, making the sky look more like the aurora borealis than a simple sunset. Arthur skimmed his hands over Merlin’s shoulders so that they rested on Merlin’s chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his palm. In response, Merlin rested his palm over Arthur’s hands, leaning back against Arthur’s body. Arthur leaned down, kissing the top of Merlin’s head, and sighed with contentment.

 


	16. Kiss on the Nape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Kiss on the Nape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127495382857/finished-requests-here-16-kiss-on-the)

Merlin had made the first move and asked Arthur out. In Arthur’s office, Merlin had dropped off some paperwork and asked Arthur if he wanted to see a film that both of them were interested in seeing. It was only later, much later, that Arthur realized that it had been a date. As in, weeks later, when he ended up at Merlin’s apartment, sitting alone with him on the couch and feeling the desperate need to kiss him.

In the end, it had been Merlin (again) who made the first move. He had slowly pushed Arthur against the couch, eyes locked on his, and kissed him until he got the point that, yes, they had been dating for weeks now.

Now, three months later, they were lying in Merlin’s bed and Arthur was staring at the ceiling, trying to remember when he had last slept in his own bed for two nights consecutively.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table, and again, wondered when his alarm had made it over to Merlin’s apartment. Or half his clothes. Or when the feeling of home that had never settled in his own apartment had made its way over to Merlin’s.

Next to him, Merlin was settling in for the night. He was wearing boxers and Arthur’s old footie shirt. They hadn’t even had sex, Arthur was just here to sleep for the night. Weren’t couples supposed to sleep over because they were too lazy to go back to their own apartment after having sex? All Arthur’s other relationships had been that way. Then again, he hadn’t been nearly as happy with anyone else than Merlin.

Merlin curled onto his side so that he was facing Arthur. “Night” He said, before giving Arthur a long kiss. Arthur pulled him in by the waist, holding him close to his chest.

“You’re only cuddly after sex” Merlin said into the base of Arthur’s neck.

“No, I’m not.” Arthur said.

Merlin leaned up onto his elbow so that he could look down at Arthur. “It’s okay, we can cuddle anytime.” Merlin grinned, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

Arthur looked up at Merlin and his heart began to race. If Arthur had the courage he would tell Merlin how he felt. A week ago he had realized that he was in love with Merlin. And now, with ever fiber of his being, he wanted to tell him.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, brushing hair away from Arthur’s eyes.

A week ago, Merlin and Arthur had had a fight. A rather big one, with a shouting match in the office to escalate the drama. Arthur had been so angry, about something he didn’t remember, but what struck him the most was that he had wanted to cry. He hadn’t wanted to cry since he was a child, but the thought that Merlin was angry with him and that there was always the possibility that their relationship would end, made Arthur want to scream and cry.

They had made up, of course. At Merlin’s desk, Arthur had brought him a cup of coffee, bent down, and kissed his temple. Arthur had never shown any affection at the office, and he knew it bothered Merlin that no one at the company knew they were together. Merlin had looked up at him, a question in his eyes, so Arthur kissed his lips and told him he was sorry. Merlin had kissed him back and Arthur was never happier that rumors about them were spreading at the office.

Now, lying in bed with Merlin, Arthur knew that he was so deeply in love with Merlin that he was fit to burst with joy whenever he looked at him.

"I-" Arthur started and stopped again when his eyes caught Merlin’s.

"I want to hold you." Arthur said instead. Merlin happily turned over until he was on his side, nestled in Arthur's arms, taking Arthur's arm and tucking it by his chest.  Arthur pressed his face into the back of Merlin's neck, where he was safe from his own doubts.

“You don’t mind me staying here?” Arthur asked, his lips grazing Merlin’s neck.

“I like it better when you’re here.” Merlin answered, his voice calm, as if it was that easy to say.

Arthur found his courage. This time, he was going to make the first step.

Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's neck, holding him close. His cheeks felt warm and he wondered if Merlin could feel how fast his heart was beating. He took a breath and whispered, "I love you" as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Merlin's neck.

Merlin stayed silent and Arthur buried his nose in Merlin’s hair, his lips running over Merlin’s nape. “I love you” he whispered again, not feeling scared anymore.

Merlin turned over, his hands cupping Arthur’s face in an instant. “Move in with me.” Merlin said, his eyes bright and a smile tugging at his lips.

“I think I already am.” Arthur said.

Merlin crashed their lips together and rather than heard, Arthur felt Merlin’s answered ‘I love you’ across his lips.

 


	17. Kiss on the Collar and 30. The Love Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Kiss on the Collar and 30. The Love Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126952063487/is-this-how-i-send-the-number-17-or-30-or)

“As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound.”

Gaius tied the red ribbon around his and Merlin’s intertwined hands. Arthur felt the smooth fabric on his hand, but his eyes were only on Merlin’s. He was smiling, his eyes crinkling at the sides and Arthur knew he looked just as besotted.

Arthur had grown up Anglican, and he remembered when he told his father that not only was he going to marry a man, he was going to have a pagan handfasting. Now Uther was one of the guests in the open field where Arthur and Merlin made their vows.

Floral wreaths adorned their heads and gave off a fragrant aroma of herbs and flowers. Each one meant something different: love, magic, lust, devotion, happiness…

“You may now kiss.”

By their intertwined hand Merlin pulled Arthur close, grabbing the lapel of his suit, and kissed him. Using his free hand, Arthur cupped the back of Merlin’s head, kissing him fully, even as everyone cheered around them.

***

The sun was setting slowly as the bonfire was built and set aflame. In the open field, the guests filled the large open tent where music and celebration filled the air. As the evening drew on, guests dwindled until only a few close friends were left in the tent and by the bonfire.

In the middle of the tent, with soft music playing, he danced with his new husband. Their two hands stayed intertwined, despite the ribbon having been long gone. Arthur had never felt such a perfect mix of exhaustion and happiness. Merlin, who must had been just as drained as Arthur, leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur happily took the weight.

“I love you” Merlin said softly, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s neck, above his collar.

Arthur sighed and kissed the top of Merlin’s hair, still dancing. “Love you, too.”

 


	18. Kiss on the Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Kiss on the Knee (for 18. Kiss on the Stomach, see Chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126891745647/19-as-merthur-thanks)  
>  NSFW

“Arthur...hurry…” Merlin said breathlessly.

Arthur’s smile was slow, his eyes burning just as bright as the fire in in the hearth. Lying in the furs in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin knew that that smile only meant that Merlin wasn’t going to get anything fast. Arthur was going to take his sweet time, and it was going to drive Merlin mad in the best kind of ways.

Arthur crawled over him, spreading Merlin’s legs and settling between them. His kisses were as sweet and slow as honey running down Merlin’s skin. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to this night where Arthur ruled just as well as he did in the light on his throne.

Whispered affections trailed along his skin and loving kisses were pressed along Merlin’s hips and legs. Arthur started at Merlin’s anke, kissing softly before running up to under Merlin’s knee. He was so sensitive, Arthur barely had to drag his lips to make his flesh cover in goosebumps. He nipped at Merlin’s thigh, not seeming to notice just how much Merlin was panting and shaking for him.

“Arthur…” Merlin said again, when he trailed back down, instead of up where Merlin wanted him.

Arthur looked up with feigned innocent eyes. he pressed a chaste kiss to Merlin’s knee, running circles over Merlin’s inner thigh. “Yes?” he asked, his voice low and whispered in the night.

Merlin wanted to grab him with frustration, but he also wanted to let Arthur have his way. Arthur’s fingers trailed over his thighs and his lips followed, and Merlin sighed. Who was Merlin to complain, if the king wished to take his time?

 


	19. Shoulder Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Shoulder Kiss (Since some numbers were combined, the numbers do not match chapter titles, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127177103767/ooh-20-please)

Arthur hated being poisoned. This would be an obvious conclusion, but Arthur Pendragon had been poisoned more than his fair share of times, so he had several personal accounts on how terrible it was.

Only a moment ago he thought he might have been standing, but then he felt like he might have been buried underneath something. That something might have been a bonfire. He wanted to scream from the burning pain but his throat was sore and he couldn’t find the energy to even open his mouth.

When he finally came to, it was to the sound of Gaius talking, which was always a good sign. If Gaius was here, wherever Arthur was, then he would probably survive.

“I’m sorry, your majesty” Gaius said to his father. “I’ve sent Merlin for the herbs, but it will take a few days.”

Arthur didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. When he woke again, he felt even more exhausted but he could feel his body again and the heat had died down. Whatever herbs Gaius and Merlin had used on him, they had worked.

He heard someone breathing a sigh of relief. “Finally. He’s finally doing better.” Merlin whispered.

“I told you it would work with time.” Gaius whispered back. “You did well, Merlin.” Arthur heard some rustling and then a door closing. He figured the physician and his apprentice had gone, but he still heard someone moving around his chambers.

There was the sound of a scraping chair by Arthur’s bed and then a cool hand on his arm. “Get better.” Arthur heard Merlin whisper. His hand was cool and it felt nice against Arthur’s heated skin.

Arthur’s hairs prickled as he felt Merlin’s presence come closer to his own. Merlin’s fingers trailed over his arm, up to his elbow and down to his wrist in a constant pattern. It was comforting, and if Arthur had the energy he would have moved into the touch.  

Arthur felt Merlin’s fingers curl between Arthur’s. “A few more days…” Merlin said to himself. “A few more days and he’ll be back to running around and giving you orders. Never thought you’d miss that, did you?” Merlin’s laugh was a soft breath that Arthur felt across his arm.

Merlin squeezed his hand and something pressed softly to Arthur’s shoulder. When Arthur felt Merlin’s cheek rest against his shoulder, he realized it had been Merlin’s lips.

Merlin didn’t speak again. He pressed another delicate kiss where Arthur’s collarbone touched his shoulder, then he moved away. Arthur missed the affectionate touch, but Merlin’s hand was still in his and his other hand was running along his arm again. He let his mind fade out as Merlin’s hand ran along his skin and was content to sleep with Merlin by his side.

 


	20. Spider-Man Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Spider-Man Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126884598487/merthur-and-21-please)   
>  [Bonus Stucky Spider-Man Kiss](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126885523097/21-spider-man-kiss-can-you-do-merthur-or)

“...clean my armor, muck out my stables, polish my boots…”

“Arthur, I have Court Sorcerer duties to attend to today. I told you!”

“You still have to attend to me.” The King of Camelot crossed his arms, trying to look stern but ended up looking more like a pouting child. “Don’t forget to clean out my chambers too.” Arthur added.

Merlin glared at his King, feeling his eyes glow gold as the magic rushed out of him. Arthur yelped.

“Merlin!” The king shouted. “Put me down!”

Merlin tapped his chin as if thinking on the matter deeply. “No I don’t think so.”

Arthur grabbed onto the bedpost as he floated above the ground.

“I swear to all the gods- Merlin! This is childish!” Arthur lifted further, his cape flowing behind him as he levitated in the middle of the room.

“You would know about childish things, wouldn’t you?” Merlin grinned as Arthur stuck out his arms, trying to stay upright.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted as he hit the stone ceiling.

“No chores?” Merlin asked.

Arthur stayed silent.

“I can do this all day, Arthur.” Merlin said. And he was right, he was still the most powerful sorcerer in all of Albion, even if Arthur thought he was still just his manservant, along with his court sorcerer.

“Half the chores.” Arthur countered. He was trying to sit in mid-air with his arms crossed. He looked ridiculous, but Uther had taught Arthur to keep his composure well.

Merlin glared and Arthur flipped over so that his feet grazed the ceiling and his head floated by Merlin’s. His face was turning red as the blood rushed down.

“Fine! Fine! You idiot, go do your sorcery duties or whatever.” Arthur said gruffly.

Merlin grinned, now having won. He cupped Arthur’s reddened face and kissed his lips as he hung upside down. “Thank you.” Merlin hummed and Arthur grudingly kissed Merlin back. Pulling away, Merlin let Arthur down to the ground, landing loudly on his ass.

“You’re welcome!” Arthur shouted as Merlin exited the chambers to attend to his duties.

 


	21. Talking Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Talking Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127095719297/if-i-get-a-request-for-every-number-on-the-kiss)

It was the night before the tournament and Arthur wasn’t nervous.

Arthur was sitting in his chambers, the light of a few candles casting a soft glow about the room. He was the best knight in all of Camelot. He had proved his mettle time and time again. He had excelled in tournaments as well as in the heat of battle.

Arthur was not nervous. Merlin on the other hand, was a ball of nerves.

Arthur had secluded himself to sit in his room and relax before tomorrow’s events, but Merlin was determined to work himself into a fuss.

“I’ve polished your armor as well as your boots.” He was saying, in the middle of his long winded speech about all the chores he had done that day. Arthur was starting to see why Merlin hated it when Arthur listed off his duties.

“I also polished your sword.” Merlin added, as he paced across the room. He counted on his fingers, not even looking at Arthur as he said, “Sword, armor, as well as your other weapons. Can never know what these tournaments are like. I heard Sir Hartland is very good with an axe.”

“Merlin.” Arthur finally said, rubbing his temples.

“Yes?” Merlin asked, coming to stand in front of Arthur’s chair. “Do you need something? I can get you something before bed if you’re hungry.”

Arthur tugged on Merlin’s arm, pulling him so that his knees knocked with the chair’s edge.

“There should be a few servants left in the kitchen.” Merlin was saying, even as Arthur pulled Merlin so that his knees straddled Arthur’s thighs on the chair, so that he was sitting in Arthur’s lap.

“I heard that some milk is always good before sleep. It helps to rest. I can grab some honey to go in it.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hands, which were still fluttering about as he described the need for a warm beverage in order to calm oneself.

“Merlin.” Arthur repeated, grabbing the back of Merlin’s head and pressing his forehead to Arthur’s.

“You’ll need your rest before the tournament tomorrow.” Merlin was still saying, as if Arthur hadn’t even spoken.

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s “Do you” another kiss “ever” another kiss, “shut up?”

“Is there anything else I can get you, sire?” Merlin said dazedly between kisses, his lips skimming Arthur’s and his hands wrapping around Arthur’s shoulders.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Arthur demanded, and Merlin complied.

 


	22. Teaser Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Teaser Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127534442162/could-i-have-a-merlinarthur-teaser-kiss-plz)  
>  NSFW

Arthur’s combat boots tapped loudly in Merlin’s art studio. He watched as his artist boyfriend rummaged through his drawers, grabbing some paint and throwing some back into the mess. Music was playing lightly in the background, something warm and enticing, and Arthur wondered again why Merlin had asked him to come here.

“The project prompt is Beauty of the Body.” Merlin said. “The professor wants us to come up with something on our own.”

“I’m still not sure how your assignment has to do with me” Arthur said with his arms crossed. “And I am not doing a nude photoshoot. I heard what Gwaine said about last year’s project.”

Merlin grinned mischievously. “Oh, don’t worry.”

Arthur decided he didn’t like the way Merlin said that.

Merlin hummed to himself as he closed a cabinet and pulled out a red sheet. “Well it’s supposed to be all about the human body, so a lot of people are asking athletes for various projects.”

“Yes?” Arthur asked with a raised brow. Merlin set down his things down in a pile.

“Well…” Merlin said as he walked over to Arthur. He hauled Arthur in by his army jacket and looked at him with what Arthur could only describe as a seductive gaze. His lips hovered by Arthur’s, never touching. “I thought that my big, strong, muscular, military boyfriend might want to help me.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “I thought you said everyone was using athletes for their projects.”

“Yeah?”

“So,” Arthur said, tugging on Merlin’s shirt which seemed to be one of Arthur’s old shirts that Merlin had inexplicity ripped up and tied together again. Artists, Arthur thought to himself, bemused.

“So you’re Merlin.” Arthur said. “You don’t do anything like anyone else.” Arthur said, not falling for Merlin’s pouty lips and wide eyes. “Last project, you threw a fit when someone had the same idea as you.”

Merlin shrugged, not denying any of it.

Arthur glared at him. “You’re bribing me so that I’ll do something I don’t want to do.”

Merlin’s fake-seductive look fell away and he gave an over-the-top grin. He tapped Arthur on the nose. “Yup.” He said, popping his lips.

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.” Merlin said and went back to his paints.

Arthur sat on Merlin’s desk and waited. “I’m not being a subject of a nude painting, Michelangelo.”

“Would you calm down? You’ll be covered. Mostly.” Merlin said, which still didn’t make Arthur feel better.

“Alright” Merlin said as he wiped his hands and looked at the pile of things in front of him, looking satisfied. He looked at Arthur and cocked a brow. “Come on” he said, nodding at Arthur.  “Strip.”

Arthur raised a brow. “I don’t think so.”

“Here me out.” Merlin said.

Merlin stood in front of him and started to take Arthur’s jacket off. His lips pressed softly to Arthur’s taking Arthur’s upper lip slowly and deliberately. Arthur let him, if not just to humor him. Suddenly, Merlin pulled away and knelt in front of Arthur. He pulled on the laces of his combat boots.

Looking up at Arthur, he said, “You’ll be nude but I’ve got a silk sheet which will completely cover you.” He pulled off Arthur’s boots. Arthur looked over him to see the red sheet amongst the pile.

“I’ll take photos and you can check through all of them before I submit anything.” Merlin said as he stood up. He ran his hands under Arthur’s shirt, more feeling his skin than taking it off. He kissed at Arthur’s jaw, sucking a little and moving away far too soon. He pulled at Arthur’s shirt until Arthur complied and lifted his arms.

“That can’t be all of it” Arthur said, a little horsley. Merlin’s plans to bribe him seemed to be working. But Merlin’s project sounded far too simple, and he was never simple.

Merlin looked at him from under his lashes. He kissed Arthur’s lips, slowly and pulling away every time Arthur tried to deepen the kiss. Merlin pulled away and across Arthur’s lips, he said “Why do you think I’ve got paint out if I’m taking photos?”

Merlin whispered “I’ve got a vague idea in my head, but essentially…” as he pulled harshly on Arthur’s belt, tugging him close to Merlin’s body, “I’m going to paint on your body.”

“Jesus” Arthur said, cheeks flushed. “Okay, you win, for Christ’s sake. I’ll do it.”

***

Despite his previous hesitations, Arthur was quite pleased with Merlin’s art piece.

In the photo, Arthur laid on his back with his arms over his head across the red silk. His hair was a mess. His eyes were half closed, looking down, and his mouth parted. The sheet was strategically laid across his hip, but also framing the painting on his body. Arthur’s body was definitely on display and part of the artwork, but the painting was what took the banal nude art into something wonderful.

The floral design of vines and colorful wildflowers ran over his body, from his thighs and wrists, to his torso and neck. Not covering all his skin, but only some, highlighting both the paint and Arthur’s body. But the main centerpiece was the dragon, painted in metallic gold across his chest. The flowers bloomed around the dragon, as if the creature had been lying in a field of wild flowers.

Merlin submitted his project, receiving a great grade form his professor, and a hell of a reward from his boyfriend.

 


	23. The Whipped Cream Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. The Whipped Cream Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126932278237/merthur-24-please-please-um-thats-it)

Merlin loved sweets. He had a big sweet tooth. He wasn’t particular about what sweets: chocolates, caramels, ice cream, cake… He could go on. Arthur found Merlin’s attention toward sweets quite endearing, despite the fact that Merlin had called Arthur ‘his sweet thing.’

At the moment, Arthur had indulged Merlin with ice cream sundaes, including chocolate fudge and whipped cream. In their kitchen, late at night, most of the whipped cream was going into Merlin’s mouth than on the sundaes.

“Merlin” Arthur tried to grab the can of whipped cream from Merlin.

Merlin pulled it back, and in retaliation he squirted a bit onto Arthur’s nose. Arthur squawked, but before he could wipe off the sugary mess, Merlin licked his nose, kissing the whipped cream off him.

Arthur stared at him, stunned. He was really going to regret just how much that turned him on.

“Sweetheart” Merlin whispered, probably as a joke but coming off too hushed, as he kissed Arthur on the lips.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer and the whipped cream can followed them to the bedroom.

 


	24. Peck on the Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Peck on the Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Orginal Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127515095297/only-three-kisses-left-i-am-so-excited-wow-you)  
>  Warning for being kinda sad at parts.

There was an old stone building by the stream. It had an old waterwheel house that still worked, softly creaking as the water flowed through it. The stones were cold and the wood was rotting, but it was still standing.

When Merlin was eight and Hunith became the housekeeper for Pendragon Manor, Merlin had discovered that the waterwheel house was the perfect place for adventures. The ruins of the old house were the setting for his magical quests with dragons and trolls.

When Merlin became friends with Arthur, the boy who lived in the Pendragon Manor, he took him to the waterwheel house. At first Arthur, a little spoiled, had looked at the dirty ruins and scoffed. But he soon changed his mind, when Merlin proved him wrong and showed him all the great hiding spots and perfect places to climb.

They would play games. Arthur would hide and Merlin would close his eyes and count,

1...2...3…

Then he would dash off to to find Arthur behind the crumbled walls or in the empty fireplace. When Merlin found him, he would shout, Arthur would run, and their game of hide-n-seek would turn into a game of tag.

As they grew up, the waterwheel house became their secret hide out. It was the place where they would sneak to in the middle of the night and give each other dares. Then as easy as...

1...2...3…

They grew up. The waterwheel house became a place for kids. It was a forgotten castle by the river as the boys turned into teenagers.

Arthur went to public school and Merlin, whose mother could never afford public school, went to the local school. Despite the separation, they still kept in touch during the school year. They were close, especially during the summer when neither of them had anyone else to talk to at Pendragon Manor.

Then Arthur’s father died. It was the winter during their last year at school, and even though everyone had seen Uther fade with illness, it was still hard. Arthur didn’t want to talk to anyone, even Hunith, who had always coaxed the boy out of his shell.

In the end, Merlin found Arthur in the old waterwheel house. He had brought a thermos with tea in it, as a storm rolled across the sky. It wasn’t raining, but the air felt cold and thick.

“Arthur?” Merlin called out. He eventually found him behind the crumbling wall, his prefered hiding place when they were kids. Merlin sat down next to him without a word.

Merlin took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds.

1...2...3...

When he spoke, he felt a little calmer. “It’s okay to cry.”

Arthur leaned his head against Merlin’s shoulder and with a choked off sound, sobbed. Merlin held him tight, never letting go. When it started to rain, the tears blended with the water from the sky.

The next year, Merlin came out. He told his mum, who hugged him and told him that she loved him. He told his friends at school, Freya and Will, who told him that they had already known. The other students at his school weren’t as nice about it, but most were silent on the subject. Then Valiant, in the locker rooms where no one would see, punched in him the gut where the bruises were covered.

Merlin went to the old waterwheel house, feeling too many emotions to keep his head focused. He hadn’t expected Arthur to find him. It was the weekend during the school year and Arthur hardly ever travelled home anymore. Hunith must have called him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur asked instead of greeting him.

“I didn’t know.” Merlin said. He had been feeling a mix of anger and confusion for the longest time, even after he came out. “Everyone says it's easy to know, but I didn’t. I didn’t hide it, I just hadn’t figured it out yet.”

Merlin slid down the stone wall by the fireplace, arms wrapped around his legs and chin on his knees. Arthur sat next to him without a word. He felt better with Arthur there, even if he was still feeling a whole mix of emotions.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Arthur asked.

Merlin scoffed and shook his head. “No.”

“Good. I’d never approve of him anyway.”

Somehow, that was what got the grin on Merlin’s face.

1...2...3…

Three years passed and Merlin was going to uni on scholarship. Merlin and Arthur had managed to go to the same uni, Merlin in the pre-med program and Arthur in business. After all these years, they were still as close as they had ever been. Perhaps, even closer.

Summer came along, the grass was gold with the sun’s heat and the waterwheel was still turning up water by the river of the Pendragon Manor.

Both of them walked there for old time's sake. Their hiding spots were smaller than they remembered but the stone ruins were as filled with magic as they had been when Merlin was eight.

“Remember when you got caught in here?” Merlin said with a laugh as he pointed at the hiding spot that teenaged-Arthur had tried to fit in.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Remember when you fell over, oh right, like every time?” He ducked as Merlin tried to smack him.

Arthur kicked an old piece of machinery. “Remember when I dared you to kiss this rusty iron thing?” They had been young foolish boys, and that had been one of several dares.

“How could I forget?” Merlin said, “I thought I was going to get tetanus.”

“I wanted you to kiss me instead.” Arthur whispered. There was a long pause,

1...2...3…

Merlin’s wide eyes were on Arthur’s. His breath caught in his throat. “Dare you to.” Merlin said.

Both their eyes were still open, watching each other carefully. Arthur pressed pecked a single kiss to Merlin’s lips, chaste and quick. His lips barely touched before he pulled away, as if afraid staying too close for too long would break the spell cast over the old ruins.

Merlin’s hand grabbed him, and held him close. Arthur repeated the chaste peck on his lips several times,

1...2...3…

Until Merlin’s hands ran into his hair and he held Arthur so close that he couldn’t pull away, and their kisses melded together.

 


	25. Single Lips Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Single Lip Kiss (Since some were combined, numbers do not match chapter titles. For 26. Wake-Up Kiss, see Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127047582287/27-thanks)

At the round table of Camelot, the Court Sorcerer nodded his head. “Yes, your majesty.”

The King of Camelot nodded. “Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine will stay in Camelot with you, while the rest of the knights and myself ride to Annis’ kingdom. Our delegation should not take more than a month.”

“The kingdom shall miss you.” The Court Sorcerer concluded, and the meeting was finished.

***

“I shall miss you.” Merlin whispered across Arthur’s skin.

“I’ll be back soon.” Arthur said, running his hands through Merlin’s ruffled hair. “Before you know it, you’ll be complaining about my snoring in no time at all.”

Merlin smiled and laid his head against Arthur’s, as they laid beneath the warm blankets. His kisses lingered in the evening air. Arthur returned Merlin’s kisses, running his hands over Merlin’s back, as if to memorize him.

“I miss the days when I could pack up our things and ride alongside you as just a servant.” Merlin said.

“You must stay here and protect Camelot while I am gone.” Arthur said.

“I know.” Merlin kissed Arthur’s upper lip, lingering there for a long moment. “And I will always protect Camelot for you.” He captured Arthur’s lower lip. “But I shall miss you all the same.”

***

In the fresh morning air, the King and his knights stood in the citadel’s courtyard. The Court Sorcerer stood on the stone steps as he bid his King farwell.

The King held his advisor’s hand for a long moment. “Keep Camelot safe, as you always have.”

The Court Sorcerer nodded. Barely above a whisper, he added “Stay safe.”

The King nodded his head, almost like a bow, before mounting his horse and leaving the gates of Camelot.

 


	26. Biting Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Biting Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127332093447/merthur-and-11-or-28-either-one-please-i-hope)  
>  Warning for vampires, which means mentions of blood

When he wakes up all he knows is the thirst of his veins. He does not know his name, nor even what he looks like. Reflections elude him, and in return, he eludes others. He hides himself in the day and by night his cowl conceals him in shadow. All he knows is the overwhelming dryness of his throat. He drinks and drinks in the night, but he can last only a mere fortnight before the thirst returns.

Like any other hunter, he watches his prey carefully. The easiest prey are the drunken men in old taverns. He watches them stumble home, completely unaware of his presence in the shadows. It's all too easy to coerce them into a dark alley. He drinks their blood like wine, getting drunk from the alcohol in their veins. He could kill them and drink until there is nothing left, but he always stops. When he has had his fill, he leaves, and his prey will wake again. In the morning there will be nothing but weakness in their bones and a fading bite mark on their neck.

When he arrives at the manor, he's not entirely sure how he arrived. He had been wandering the Earth, with no concept of place or time besides his thirst. When he looks up at the grey and black stone manor, he follows his instinct of thirst.

"My apologies." He says when the door opens, to reveal a hesitant looking butler. "I was traveling along the road when my horse became lame. The rain is too much for me. If I may beg for shelter for the night."

The butler opens the door, telling him that he would find a fire in the library. If he would wait there, the master of the house would be with him shortly. He enters the library and steps toward the fire, though he does not truly feel it's warmth.

Only a while later the butler opens the door with a bow and he says "Master Pendragon."

The man who enters is young, his blond hair shining in the fire's light. His black waist coat is open and his sleeves rolled to his elbows in relaxation. He he holds a glass of what smells like bourbon.

"George tells me you've lost your horse in this rain." Pendragon says in a cordial tone. "You are welcome to take shelter here for the night."

"Thank you, sir" He pulls off his cowl and turns to the man. Pendragon drops his glass when his eyes lock onto his. Pendragon's eyes are wide and he takes a step back as he looks at him, the fear of a caught rabbit in his eyes. The hunt is pulsing in his veins and he's seen this wide eyed fear before.

It is the man's voice, the changing note of a different kind of fear, that stops him. His voice breaks when he says, "Merlin"

He stops in front of the man, wondering what he means.

"No, it can't be you." The man clutches at the table behind him, as if afraid he might fall. "Who are you?"

He does not have an answer for the man. He stays quiet, watching the man with interest. He walks forward until he is right in front of Pendragon.

"I watched you die. I buried you." The man says, tears in his eyes. Pendragon reaches out and he is so surprised that he leans away from the touch. Pendragon is not deterred and touches his face, skimming a hand over his cheek. He’s too astonished to move.

"Merlin?" Pendragon repeats the name again.

"I do not know of whom you speak." He says, wondering if he truly looks like this man's late-friend.

"It must be you." Pendragon says. "Merlin, what happened to you?"

If he was Merlin, he does not know, so he does not answer.

"You've been raised from the dead and you remember nothing of me?" With both his hands, Pendragon cups his face in a warm gesture that he has never remembered feeling before. "Old friend, what have you become?"

He skims his ghostly pale fingers along Pendragon’s neck, watching with astonishment when he does not back away. When he speaks, he knows his fangs are clear in the fire light,  “I do not know if I am your friend. But now my name is nothing. All I know is this thirst."

Pendragon's eyes are focused on his fangs, wide with shock, but he does not pull back or fight off his touch.

He bends down, his face close to the man's neck where Pendragon must know what he will do to him, but the man does not moved. He skims his lips over Pendragon’s neck. His thirst had always been too much for him to ever never relish the soft curve of a neck. Now this man intrigues him enough for his lips to form a soft kiss over his pulse point before his teeth sink into flesh.

He bites down, licking what flows from the man's veins. There's a soft noise from the man but nothing more. When the man becomes too weak, he holds him in his arms. And when he has had his fill, he licks the bitemark, and lays Pendragon on the sofa in front of the fire.

He sits on the sofa's edge, beginning to feel the fire's warm in his skin once again. He pets at the man's hair as he sleeps. He has a faint feeling of affection, of cherished kisses and warm hands, as he watches over the man. He bends down and presses a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

"Sleep well, Arthur."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on an old Balkan legend that vampires would search for their lovers after they had died and been resurrected as a vampire.


	27. Jawline Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. Jawline Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/127060050837/mmm-jawline-kisses-3)

“Ar-arthur” Merlin stuttered as Arthur backed him into the stone alcove. “You’ve been enchanted.”

Arthur pressed his hands to the stone wall, entrapping Merlin. Somehow the prince had managed to bear down on his servant despite the fact that Merlin was taller. His broad shoulders seemed to encage Merlin into the alcove.

“Have I?” Arthur asked, his voice too rough.

“Lord Beaumont wishes to see you humiliated-” Merlin pressed himself into the wall, trying to keep away from Arthur, despite the way his heart raced for his touch.  “He’s angry about last year’s incident with the pheasant hunt-”

“I’m well aware.” Arthur said. “But I don’t see how that has to do with this.”

“This?” Merlin asked.

Somehow Arthur had pressed Merlin to the stone, his legs pressing into Merlin’s. He was so close that his nose skimmed Merlin’s cheek.

Arthur hummed, “This” pressing a rough kiss to Merlin’s jaw. His teeth scraped along Merlin’s jaw, where his ear touched his jaw.

It took far too long for Merlin to realize that he was making soft noises of appreciation, and far too long for him to push Arthur away.

Arthur looked down at him, no less deterred. Merlin batted him away again.

“You’re enchanted! Lord Beaumont wants you to embarrass yourself by bedding a servant.” When Arthur didn’t seem convinced, Merlin added. “A male servant.” He was still silent. “Me!” Merlin finally said, trying to knock some sense into Arthur.

Arthur laughed, his mouth still far too close.

“Hardly an embarrassment, love.” Arthur purred. “The entire castle already knows that you’re mine.” Before Merlin could so much as be surprised or make any kind of protest, Arthur’s lips were back to Merlin’s kiss-bruised jaw.

Only a moment later and there was the sound of cursing and Merlin squawked when he looked over Arthur’s head to see the Lord Beaumont angrily leaving.

“Finally” Arthur growled as he looked over his shoulder. “I thought he’d never leave.”

“What?” Merlin gaped at the prince. “You’re enchanted!” Merlin repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

“Almost enchanted. I grabbed this.” Arthur held up a tiny sack filled with herbs and who knew what else. It was the same sack that Merlin thought he had seen the Lord of Beaumont drop in Arthur’s wine.

“A simple aphrodisiac” Arthur said. “I think I’d need more than this to lose control.” He tossed the sack, caught it, and put it back into his jacket. “The need to make Beaumont look like twice the fool? Now that was just too easy. Really.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “As if I’d be embarrassed by bedding you.”

Merlin’s head was spinning. He touched his neck and jaw where Arthur had kissed him. He looked up at Arthur who hadn’t moved from his entrapping position in the alcove.

“Merlin?” he asked, looking like his arrogant and princely self once again. Then his eyes looked oddly soft and guilty. “I shouldn’t have attacked you so- But Beaumont’s a bastard. I could live with him humiliating me but he was dragging you into-”

Merlin grabbed his face, watching as Arthur’s eyes widened, and then Merlin pulled him in and roughly kissed his lips, not holding anything back.

“You’re such a prat.” Merlin said as he gasped for breath. “Next time give me some warning.” Arthur made some kind of noise of agreement, but both of them were more focused on the kiss as they lost themselves in the small stone alcove.

 


	28. Bonus: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: First Kiss (Since some of the kisses were combined, the chapter titles do not always match the number. For 30. The Love Kiss (the last kiss on the list), see Chapter 17). This kiss was requested without a number, therefore, a bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/126934512187/you-should-do-a-drabble-on-their-first-kiss)

The first time they met, they hated each other. Arthur was a spoiled bully and Merlin was a naive loudmouth. Things soon changed, a prince and a manservant. Time drew on, Arthur was a proud king and Merlin was a powerful sorcerer. When they were in each other’s presence for the last time, they were merely two interconnected souls.

Is it truly the first time?

When Arthur comes out of the lake, his chainmail soaked and his eyes on Merlin, is it truly the first time they have looked upon each other with open affection? When Merlin hangs on Arthur’s shoulder, tears spilling into the lake water, is it truly the first time they have embraced? When Arthur holds Merlin’s face, pressing a reverent kiss to Merlin’s forehead, is it truly the first time he has pledged his love to Merlin?

Waist deep in the Lake of Avalon, Merlin returns Arthur’s kiss with a pledge of his own, a chaste kiss on the lips. It’s the first time they have truly kissed, but it's hardly the first time they have declared their devotion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone (and Anons!) who requested the kisses!  
> [iceicebradley](http://iceicebradley.tumblr.com)  
> [tracionn](http://tracionn.tumblr.com)  
> [newmoonflower](http://newmoonflower.tumblr.com)  
> [colinmorganshair](http://colinmorganshair.tumblr.com)  
> [bloodytears98](http://bloodytears98.tumblr.com)  
> [animeuniversefan](http://animeuniversefan.tumblr.com)  
> [lacrima8](http://lacrima8.tumblr.com)  
> [secretly-sherlock-holmes](http://secretly-sherlock-holmes.tumblr.com)  
> [marrylerry](http://http://marrylerry.tumblr.com)  
> [fangirling-about-my-stuff](http://fangirling-about-my-stuff.tumblr.com)  
> [captainmargarettheshield](http://captainmargarettheshield.tumblr.com)  
> [mistressoflothlorien](http://mistressoflothlorien.tumblr.com)  
> I had a lot of fun coming up with all of the ficlets and I hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
